This invention relates generally to systems and methods for detecting and controlling foam generated in process fluid systems, particularly such as food processing systems and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved and automated foam control system designed to effectively detect and dissipate generated foam with the use of a relatively minimum amount of a selected defoamer agent.
The generation of foam in fluid process systems is well known in connection with a wide range of manufacturing processes, wherein the presence of foam can undesirably interfere with proper and/or optimum system performance. In this regard, foams are generally characterized as a colloidal dispersion of gases within a liquid and, depending upon the process fluid contaminants, may have sufficient structure and/or volume to interfere with manufacturing processes. As one illustrative example, starch-based products such as potatoes are particularly susceptible to the generation of foam during process steps such as blanching, cutting, etc.
In the past, foams generated in process fluid systems have been dissipated by the addition of liquid defoamer agents to the associated process fluid tank or stream. Most commonly, these defoamer agents are added manually by line personnel in response to visual detection of foam, and in an amount selected according to the background and experience of the individuals involved. Unfortunately, defoamer agents tend to be relatively costly and are normally used in significant excessive amounts when added manually to the process fluid.
In some cases, electronic foam sensor devices have been proposed for use in electronically detecting the presence of foam and for responding automatically to add the defoamer agent to the process system. However, such automated systems have typically added the defoamer agent until the foam is no longer detected by the sensor device, resulting once again in excessive addition of the costly defoamer agent. Moreover, no effective method has been provided for preventing foam residue build-up on the sensor device, with the undesirable result that false foam readings are frequently encountered.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved and highly effective foam control system for automatically adding defoamer agent to a process fluid in response to foam detection, wherein excessive defoamer agent quantities and false foam readings are substantially avoided. The present invention fulfills all of these needs and provides further related advantages.